The present invention relates generally to dust suppression equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guard for preventing dust from becoming airborne during concrete cutting procedures, especially the cutting of concrete in a building to install interior drainage tile, or other plumbing work, or any other circumstance where concrete needs to be cut within an enclosed environment.
Concrete dust liberated into the air during repair work of basements, concrete crawl spaces and concrete slabs has been a problem that plagues the construction industry. Typically, concrete must be cut or jack-hammered so that repairs could be made below the level of the concrete. When the concrete is cut either by a concrete saw or jack-hammer, the resulting dust creates cleanup issues for the building owner, as well as health issues for the crew that is performing the work.
Numerous attempts have been made throughout the years to minimize the dust that is created in such circumstances. One method has been to spray the concrete with water, so that dust will contact the water hopefully preventing it from becoming airborne, thereby eliminating the dust in the air. An example of this method is to attach a water spray unit to the jack-hammer and connect the water spray unit to a water hose, so that there is a continual supply of misted water being supplied near the hammer as the concrete is being cut. This method is only partially effective, as some dust still escapes and the water that has been laid down creates a mess when it is sprayed on adjacent objects by the operation of the jack-hammer or tool. It also leaves a slurry that needs to be cleaned up.
Another method has been to wet cardboard or other fibrous material, lay it on the area to be cut, and then jack-hammer through that material, again in an attempt to eliminate the amount of dust that can become airborne. This method is only partially effective. Once the hammer cuts through the cardboard, a substantial amount of dust escapes into the air through the holes in the cardboard.
Another method has been to place fans in the work area, or to place fans in doorways or windows to push the airborne dust out of the structure. This method has mixed results. If the fan is powerful enough, a good amount of the dust will be evacuated, although dust still infiltrates the work area. If it does work well, there is a hazard to the area outside the dwelling. The airborne dust can affect cars, the outside of the structure it is being vented from, or other nearby structures.
None of these attempts have been totally successful in eliminating the problem of airborne dust. Dust is still a major concern, both for owners of the building undergoing repair and for the workers doing the work. Also, safety officials, such as OSHA, are concerned about dust inhalation by workers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new and improved dust suppressing device and system for use with percussive tools, such as air-hammers or jack-hammers which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous over all results.
A dust suppression guard for a percussion tool comprises a shroud defining an enclosed space. The shroud has a first end, a central portion and a second end. A clamp is joined to the shroud proximal the first end. The clamp is adapted to attach the shroud to an associated percussion tool. A reinforcing member is attached to the central portion of the shroud. A hose is mounted to and extends through the shroud in communication with the enclosed space. A boot is joined to the shroud proximal the second end of the shroud.
A dust suppression system for an associated apparatus in the category of an air hammer, concrete breaker and coring machine, or the like, where the associated apparatus has a working component, includes a vacuum source having an attached vacuum hose. The dust suppression system also comprises a flexible shroud defining an enclosed space and enclosing at least partially the working component of the associated apparatus. The shroud comprises a first end, a central portion and a second end. A connector is attached at the first end of the shroud. The connector is adapted to attach the shroud to the associated apparatus. A weighted member is attached at the second end of the shroud. The weighted member urges the shroud toward an associated work area. A hose has a first end extending through the shroud and communicating with the enclosed space. A second end of the hose is adapted to attach to the vacuum hose.
A dust suppression system for use with a percussion tool having a working component includes a vacuum source having an attached vacuum hose. The dust suppression system also includes a tubular member having a first end adapted to be attached to an associated percussion tool and a second end adapted to seat on an associated working surface, wherein the first end has a smaller diameter than the second end. The tubular member further comprises a smooth inner surface and an opening between the first end and the second end, the inner surface defining an enclosed space. The system also includes a clamp attached adjacent the first end of the tubular member. The clamp is adapted to attach the first end of the tubular member to the associated percussion tool. The dust suppression system also includes a boot attached adjacent the second end of the tubular member. The boot weighs enough to seat the second end of the tubular member on the associated working surface. The system also includes a hose extending through the opening having an end adapted to receive the vacuum hose.
A dust suppression system for an apparatus in the category of an air hammer, concrete breaker and coring machine, or the like, comprises a shroud oriented approximately vertically, the shroud having a first wall and a second wall joined to the first wall. The system also includes a connector trapped between the first wall and the second wall. The connector is adapted to connect the shroud to an associated apparatus. The dust suppression system also includes a weighted member, spaced from said connector, trapped between the first wall and the second wall. The weighted member urges the shroud downwardly. The system also includes a reinforcing member, disposed between the connector and the weighted member, trapped between the first wall and the second wall.
Benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.